Daimon
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El poder no lo es todo, es lo único.
1. La leyenda del genio

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga, con ligeras influencias del anime de NARUTO. Con esto me refiero a que, pese a la presencia de Sarada, el tono de la historia, se basa en toda la primera parte de Naruto, ni siquiera estoy considerando tanto Shippuden (menos la línea argumental de Boruto). ¿Por qué? Porque solo en esa parte Orochimaru es un antagonista digno, y fue uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_ADAPTACIÓN LIBRE de The Neon Demon, de Nicolas Winding Refn (2016)._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además del uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Originalmente iba a ser solo un one shot, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabamos en esto._

Dedicatorias:

_Para todas las chicas de mi facebook que publican cosas de Karin, porque inspiraron esto._

* * *

**Daimon**

El poder no lo es todo, es lo único.

* * *

**La leyenda del genio**

—A mí me parece justo, por decir lo menos. Mi equipo está separado, cada uno ha elegido su especialidad y su mentor. Y si todos tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir, no quiero menos que eso.

Sarada se sintió orgullosa al escuchar que su voz había sonado más firme de lo que había imaginado.

Por su parte, Naruto carraspeó, tratando de aclarar su garganta, pero la sensación de tener algo obstruyendo el paso, incluso del aire, no hizo más que agravarse. Luego miró de soslayo, la respiración profunda de Sakura había llamado su atención, y por el ligero temblor de sus labios, temió que fuese a estallar en gritos, romper algo y hacer juramentos sobre que eso no iba a pasar.

—Estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama se alegraría mucho de tenerte como aprendiz —dijo finalmente.

—Pero yo no quiero ser médico —replicó Sarada cerrando las manos en puño, aunque dejándolas al frente, sobre su falda.

—Hey, Sakura-chan —susurró Naruto luego de que los ojos de la jovencita se posaran sobre él con intensidad, enseguida a eso sintió la mirada de Sakura, cargada de un odio que no había modo de ignorar —, Sarada habló conmigo sobre esto...

—¿Entonces viniste para que la loca de su madre no le diga que no?

Naruto respingó en su sitio. La forma en la que le había hablado era tan fría, tan dura, que lo sintió como si le hubiese escupido en la cara.

—No se trata de eso —continuó —, se trata de lo que Sarada quiere hacer con su vida.

—¿Y si decidiera unirse a una organización criminal, también está bien para ti?

—No es una organización criminal, es una división de inteligencia de su propia aldea.

—¿Estás de broma?

Sakura se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin apartar la vista, ni por un instante del rubio, ajena al significado de la ropa que llevaba puesta. No importaba que fuese el Hokage, que fuese el héroe de la aldea y el mundo, que fuese capaz de ganar combates con estrategias extrañas pero funcionales, ella nunca confiaba plenamente en su juicio respecto a asuntos de la vida cotidiana, y lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no hacía más que reforzar esa idea.

—Ve a tu habitación, Sarada —ordenó.

Sarada hizo un ademán, girándose sobre sus talones para obedecer, pero Naruto la detuvo.

—No, Sarada. Quédate.

—Haz lo que te digo, tengo que recordarle un par de cosas a Naruto.

—Sé de lo que quieres hablar —repuso él —, y por eso mismo, Sarada se tiene que quedar, Sakura-chan.

—No, no tiene que hacerlo.

—Tiene 16, no puedes seguir tratándola como a una niña.

—¡Solo quiero proteger a mi hija!

—¿Por qué piensas que no sabe lo que Orochimaru le hizo a Sasuke? O lo que quería hacer.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que mirar esos ojos azules frente a ella, la tranquilidad con la que había hecho la pregunta se contraponía en sus recuerdos y percepciones sobre quién era Naruto y lo que era capaz de hacer, cómo entendía el mundo y cómo pensaba en las soluciones a los problemas que tenía. Tuvo una horrible sensación de frío recorriéndola desde el vientre hasta la garganta, haciéndose un nudo.

A veces olvidaba que no era un idiota.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Fue Sasuke.

—No puedo permitir eso, no voy a pasar dos veces por lo mismo...

—Sakura-chan —susurró Naruto —, ese es otro punto, no se trata de lo que quieres tú. Es la vida de Sarada, es su futuro, su camino ninja. Y si quiere ser Hokage, tiene que saberlo todo, un Hokage al que le guardan secretos no es más que una marioneta.

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose en rotundo a aceptar que siquiera estaba sucediendo eso. Si Sasuke estuviera en la aldea, sería más prudente, seguramente no lo aceptaría con facilidad, él había recorrido ese camino en busca del poder y sabía cuáles eran los posibles desenlaces, uno cada vez más horrible que el anterior.

Él había caído en la obscuridad y no tendría por qué permitir que su única hija siguiera sus pasos.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiéndose los labios, pensando qué podía hacer para detener esa locura, solo pudo mirar a su hija, de pie, a un par de pasos de donde estaban.

—Tsunade-sama no solo conoce ninjutsu médico, ella tiene más técnicas de las que podrías aprender...

—Mamá —la interrumpió —. Basta. No quiero ir con ella, es una kunoichi legendaria y genial, pero no es lo que busco, no es lo que quiero. Solo... déjame intentarlo.

—Karin vendrá en la mañana a recogerla. Y Sarada está decidida, así que, a mi modo de ver, solo hay dos opciones, se va con tu bendición o se va, quedando las dos disgustadas.

Sakura, furiosa, volvió a girarse hacia su hija, esta no hizo ademán de negar nada, lo que corroboraba que estaba dispuesta a marcharse de cualquier forma. No le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba informando.

—Los dos —dijo mirando a uno y otro—, son unos egoístas e inmaduros, solo porque Orochimaru haya vuelto a Konoha no significa que no sea un criminal ¡un monstruo! —continuó señalando a Naruto con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, aunque podía sentir las lágrimas escapándose finalmente— ¡Tu perdón no cambia las cosas para todas las personas a las que les destruyó la vida!

Naruto se quedó quieto. No era la primera vez que le reprochaba el que permitiera a Orochimaru continuar su vida con normalidad e incluso trabajando en instalaciones que costaban a la aldea, aunque el indulto se lo había dado Kakashi durante el periodo de reconstrucción y reforma de Konoha, lo acusaba a él de la indiferencia a sus crímenes y, sobre todo, de la forma retorcida en la que se había normalizado el hablar de él como un genio, y de sus experimentos como "innovación".

Incapaz de decir nada más, Sakura salió de la habitación, y al escuchar el golpe de la puerta principal, los otros supieron que también había dejado la casa.

—Gracias —dijo Sarada, luego de haberse quedado un momento en silencio.

Naruto cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque no deja de ser tonto ¿no? —agregó la joven, acercándose para sentarse a su lado, luego extendió las palmas de las manos. Las había cerrado con tanta fuerza que se habían puesto blancas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mamá tiene razón en parte, le dije que soy suficientemente mayor como para decidir ser aprendiz de un ninja con un historial de crímenes horribles, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien para hablar con ella. Eso es bastante inmaduro.

Naruto rio.

—Ni siquiera Sasuke, que es el ninja más fuerte que conozco, después de mí, discute con ella —le dijo, pero en lugar de reírse por la broma, la joven solo desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo va a discutir con ella si ni siquiera le habla?

El rubio respiró hondamente y acabó pasando el brazo por su hombro atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—Sasuke te ama...

—Ya basta con eso —interrumpió Sarada apartándose—. Ya no tengo diez años, ya no me hace ilusión que me digas que mi padre piensa en mí cada día que pasa fuera de la aldea.

Ella se puso de pie. Era más alta que su madre a su edad, aunque conservaba la misma silueta delgada que no hacía posible creer que se trataba de una chica fuerte, perfectamente capaz de apartar a patadas a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

—No le odio, creo que nunca le he tenido rencor, y creo que es un ninja genial, pero tampoco voy a andar detrás de él pidiéndole que me quiera. Ya no.

Naruto continuó mirándola en silencio.

—¿Cuándo le piensas decir a tu madre? —preguntó.

Sarada giró el rostro frunciendo los labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás recomendando a ANBU?

—Te prometí que, si cumplías esta misión, te daría no solo el nombramiento, te haría capitana de escuadrón.

—Eso depende —respondió—¿Cuándo quieres morir?

Naruto se llevó la mano a la cabeza sin poder evitar el reírse. Esa era una buena respuesta. Cuando Sakura se enterara que hacía más de un año que estaba trabajando con Sarada en una misión rango S, no habría poder sobre la faz de la tierra que lo salvara.

—Me alegra que confíes en que estaré bien —le dijo.

Por respuesta, Naruto extendió el puño hacia ella. Sarada quedó consternada un momento, le había visto hacer ese mismo gesto con Boruto muchas veces antes. Supo enseguida que se había puesto roja, y se sintió más tonta aún al sentir que su corazón se había acelerado por un gesto completamente infantil. Era ridículo que, a su edad, le causara emoción que alguien tuviera un detalle familiar con ella. Aun así, tímidamente levantó la mano chocando su propio puño contra el de él.

—Confío en que tu orgullo no es ciego, y si necesitas ayuda, la vas a pedir.

—Estaré bien.

—Aun así, iré por ti en cuanto lo pidas, lo sabes ¿no?

Sarada asintió.

—Tengo que preparar mis cosas.

—Y yo, tengo que calmar a tu madre.

Encontrar a Sakura no fue especialmente difícil. Era una mujer de costumbres, y si necesitaba despejarse de cualquier problema o duda, acudía a una banca del parque, sin mirar nada en especial, solo dejando que el sol acariciara su piel y el viento meciera su pelo. Ino le había dicho que ese sitio era el único en el que se veía con Sasuke de vez en cuando antes de casarse, en un tipo de descorazonadoras citas de un par de minutos.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó ella sin girarse para verlo.

—¿Qué quiere irse con Orochimaru? Como un año.

Él no se sintió con el valor para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sasuke lo sabe? —continuó Sakura.

—Creo que sí. La última vez que lo vi, me dijo que le había hablado sobre el Fushi Tensei. No veo el motivo para eso, sino advertirla.

Sakura giró levemente el rostro.

—Te hago directamente responsable por ella, Naruto —le dijo con frialdad —, no solo como Hokage, sino como el hombre que la ha visto crecer.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Si ya vieron la película, tendrán en claro que nada bueno va a salir de todo esto, pero en honor a la verdad, no es tan mala idea._

_No recuerdo haber jurado que jamás escribiría de la nueva generación, solo que no me habían interesado en absoluto. No obstante, y quien avisa no es traidor, esta historia va más sobre la generación previa, especialmente Orochimaru, y Karin, que está ganando terreno a Ino como mi protagonista femenina favorita para fics._

_Un detalle extra a considerar respecto a la relación de Naruto con Orochimaru, podrían darse una vuelta por otro fic mío, "ANBU", es una colección de historias cortas, la última es de Naruto y esto se los digo porque acá no se va a ahondar en eso._

_En fin, si llegaron hasta las notas y tienen curiosidad por saber qué sigue, solo me resta decirles_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. La espía

**La espía**

—No es necesario, de verdad —susurró Sarada tratando de recuperar su mochila, misma que Karin le había quitado para colgársela al hombro.

—No es nada, anda, ve y despídete de Sakura, no la verás en una temporada.

Aun bastante avergonzada, Sarada se giró. Su madre estaba junto a Naruto y Konohamaru, con el semblante aún endurecido. Se preguntó si había dormido de esa manera, y si duraría lo suficiente como para que se volviera una marca permanente, una mueca de envejecimiento prematuro aterrador. Se acercó tímidamente, dudando de sus convicciones, del plan que venían gestando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Notó que se relajaba, arqueando las cejas y adoptando una expresión que le era más familiar, más como ella.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo suavemente, abrazándola—. Estaré esperando.

Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ya eran prácticamente de la misma altura, pero entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar sentirse más pequeña.

Cuán equivocada estaba, había creído que, si algo podía detenerla en ese momento, hacerla volver a casa y pedirle a Tsunade que la entrenara, era la simple idea de que su madre no quisiera despedirla, que la castigara con su silencio y la distancia, sin embargo, aquella resignación con la que le decía adiós, resultaba infinitamente peor.

Ella era toda la familia que tenía, y la estaba abandonando igual que hacía su padre, solo con la mustia promesa de volver.

Respiró profundamente el aroma dulzón de casa, de lo que era seguro y se separó antes de arrepentirse.

—Debo irme —dijo—. Karin me espera.

Notó cómo los ojos de su madre miraban detrás de ella.

—No confíes en nadie de ese lugar ¿sí? Puede que alguien parezca diferente, pero no lo es. Están ahí por el mismo motivo que los demás.

—¿El mismo motivo? —preguntó sin comprender.

—El poder es la oferta de Orochimaru. El costo es lo que puede cambiar, algunos pagan menos, otros lo dan todo, pero eso no los hace diferentes.

Sarada miró de soslayo a Karin, que desviaba la vista en un absurdo esfuerzo de no formar parte de la escena.

—Sakura, ya es hora —interrumpió Naruto tomándola del hombro.

Sakura la besó en la frente, acariciar su mejilla, luego solo se abrazó a sí misma mientras su hija se alejaba, no sin antes despedirse también de Naruto y Konohamaru, sin resistirse a echarles los brazos al cuello a ambos y besarlos en la mejilla.

—¿Segura que quieres venir? —preguntó la pelirroja cuando regresó a su lado, quitándole la mochila.

—Sí —respondió mirándola de una forma que a la mujer le pareció demasiado parecida a Sasuke, solo que cuando era más pequeño, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Entonces vamos. Nos vemos, Naruto, Konohamaru… Sakura…

Solo los hombres le respondieron con palabras, aunque carentes de entusiasmo, pero Sakura lo hizo de un modo más parco, apenas levantando la mano, sin agitarla ni nada.

Karin saltó al árbol más cercano, apartándose del camino y Sarada la siguió.

—Vas a quedarte con nosotros en el laboratorio principal —dijo Karin una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente como para ya no poder ver ni siquiera la montaña en donde estaban tallados los rostros de los maestros Hokage —, pero Orochimaru-sama no siempre está ahí, me dijo que te explicara los protocolos y todos los detalles previos a tu entrenamiento con él.

Sarada asintió. Ya esperaba que sucediera algo parecido. Orochimaru parecía ser más precavido de lo que demostraba con sus actitudes normales, por llamar de alguna manera a la forma despreocupada y ligeramente excéntrica en la que se comportaba.

Pero no estaba segura de querer que fuera Karin su sensor. Había algo en la pelirroja que le causaba inquietud y un poco de incomodidad. Tal vez tendría más que ver con la forma en la que su madre la trataba, o mantenía la distancia con ella realmente, cómo la había apartado, como si no existiera, con todo y que, al parecer, tenía cierta relevancia en la vida de su padre.

Con el tiempo, se había formado en su cabeza varias teorías, desde las básicas como que era una ex novia que su padre dejó para casarse con su madre, hasta que era la razón por la que su padre casi nunca se pasaba por la aldea, menos aún por la casa, siendo una suerte de amante.

Le había dicho a Naruto que no le importaba el amor de su padre. Y eso lo venía repitiendo una y otra vez para asegurar que mantendría la calma si es que al llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru se encontraba con un medio hermano, o hermana, que fuera capaz de dominar las técnicas del clan Uchiha que a ella nunca se le habían enseñado, más allá de la referencia histórica, porque su madre tampoco tenía idea de qué se esperaba de un miembro del clan.

Sacudió la cabeza acelerando el paso para ir al lado de Karin en lugar de mirarla desde atrás.

No necesitaba ideas infantiles, necesitaba concentrarse en su objetivo para asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Conforme la información que los equipos de inteligencia del capitán Yamato habían recolectado antes de concluir que se necesitaba infiltrar a alguien, se había determinado una jerarquía en la que Karin ocupaba el círculo más alto. Se le describía en edad y características físicas. Se enteró que estaba ligeramente emparentada con Naruto por vía materna, que era un sensor con una habilidad única denominada _mordida de la cura_, y que, pese a que oficialmente, por la desaparición de su aldea ninja y su reticencia a afiliarse al cuerpo shinobi de Konoha, tenía el rango genin, se la podía considerar tokubetsu jōnin.

Supuso que al final podía estar agradecida de que Orochimaru la hubiera elegido a ella, de alguna manera reforzaría la idea de que buscaba el entrenamiento del sannin como una excusa para buscar algún tipo de relación con su padre y su historia personal, volviendo todo la continuación del drama de una adolescente que ya había ido a buscar a Karin una vez, pensando que era su madre biológica.

Esa era su mejor apuesta. Solo tenía que cuidar de no caer ella misma en esa red de sentimentalismos. Tenía que demostrar que había madurado y que estaba lista para tomar mayores responsabilidades.

—Disculpa —llamó Sarada intentando no sonar alterada —¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, notando que estaban tomando una ruta que no figuraba en los mapas trazados con las localizaciones de los laboratorios autorizados de Orochimaru.

Karin se dejó caer en un claro del bosque. Le estaba dando la espalda y le vio apretar los puños.

—Vamos al País de los campos de arroz.

—¿El País de los campos de arroz? —repitió con espanto.

Karin asintió, sin animarse a darse la vuelta y mirarla a la cara.

—Orochimaru-sama dijo que, si Naruto te va a usar de espía, que sea con provecho.

Sarada se quedó helada.

Una de las reglas fundamentales de los espías era que, al menor indicio de notar que han sido descubiertos, había que salir a toda prisa. Ya sea para salvar la vida, o para no comprometer la misión. Pero no sabía qué procedía en su caso, porque la misión ni siquiera había comenzado.

Valoró la distancia, si echaba a correr en ese momento, podría regresar a Konoha sin contratiempos, tenía la energía suficiente. Pero no estaba segura de querer hacer eso, podría arruinar cualquier intento futuro por obtener información, así que podría aprovechar que, en conocimiento de causa, Orochimaru la recibiría en su guarida clandestina en su primer día, ahorrándole meses de tratar de ganar su confianza.

—¿Espía? —preguntó —, Naruto… Hokage-sama no me dijo algo al respecto… yo solo quiero entrenar.

Karin finalmente se giró, tenía una expresión tranquila, con media sonrisa, y los ojos fijos en ella. Se acercó y tomó la cabeza de Sarada con ambas manos, juntando sus frentes.

—Puedo ver la fluctuación de tu chakra. Puedo percibir tus emociones. No puedes mentirme.

La joven kunoichi volvió a quedarse callada. Tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante en ese momento que definiría, no solo su futuro, sino el de la relación de la aldea con un ninja de la talla de Orochimaru.

—¿Se… se lo dirás?

—Él ya lo sabe.

Sarada se separó, tomando una distancia de al menos un metro. Quería levantar la guardia, aunque Karin no parecía tener intenciones de atacarla.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? —preguntó tratando de sonar, sino amenazante, totalmente firme.

—Que Naruto desconfía de él, y que posee información sobre sus proyectos de trabajo, aunque no la suficiente como para levantar una orden de captura formal. ¿Aún quieres venir? —le preguntó.

Sarada apretó los puños, le enfadaba demasiado la idea de haber quedado a la mitad de un juego entre el Hokage y un ninja de alto rango con indulto, teniendo que fingir que no sabía que ya sabían lo que el otro sabía.

—Vamos —respondió.

Tenía que ser valiente, tenía que ser fuerte, pero sobre todo inteligente. Y en esa misión estaba por probar que tenía las tres virtudes.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. La guarida de la serpiente

**La guarida de la serpiente**

—Ven —dijo Karin haciéndole una seña para que se pusiera a su lado.

No sin algo de desconfianza, Sarada la obedeció. La miró poner las manos en la posición para liberar un genjutsu, sin embargo, ella no percibía nada. Avergonzada, pensó en activar su sharingan, algo que al final no hizo ya que, poniendo atención, no era una liberación lo que estaba haciendo.

—Hay una entrada —continúo explicando —. Y una salida. Solo eso.

Hubo un ligero estremecimiento, un temblor que ni siquiera amenazaba con hacerle perder el equilibrio, y frente a ella una puerta emergió de entre la tierra. Karin puso las manos en ella y giró la vista sobre su hombro, mirándola de esa forma inquietante que había tenido desde que le confesara que ya sabía que se trataba de una espía.

—El que Orochimaru-sama y yo sepamos sobre tu misión, no significa que los demás también. Si quieres volver a Konoha, este es el mejor momento, porque una vez que vuelva a bajar la puerta, no saldrás en meses.

Sarada respiró profundamente poniendo las manos en su cadera.

—¿Es que todo mundo está empeñado en tratarme como a una niña pequeña?

La mujer sonrió de medio lado, poniendo más incómoda aún a la joven kunoichi, pues había sido evidente el dejo de tristeza con el que había hecho ese gesto, luego volvió la vista al frente y empujó con fuerza haciendo que la doble hoja crujiera levemente.

Hasta ese momento, Sarada sintió ganas de tragar saliva, y quizás lo hizo, no estaba segura. No era la primera vez que estaba en el dominio del ninja legendario, pero tan solo el vestíbulo de ese lugar resultaba más atemorizante que cualquier otro sitio. Era, como ver la boca de una serpiente a punto de engullir a su presa.

—Disculpa la iluminación —le dijo —, pero así es más fácil controlar las fugas.

Sarada asintió quedamente y tomando las correas de su mochila, se adentró junto con ella.

En efecto, estaba obscuro. La palabra "cueva", era lo que más se asemejaba a la descripción, de hecho, no había mucho cuidado en los acabados de los muros, eran simples túneles más o menos circulares en los que habían colocado una austera instalación eléctrica de lámparas alargadas, tan separadas unas de otras, que era casi lo mismo que no estuvieran.

Bajo sus pies, la tierra crujía y a medida que avanzaban, podía sentir el aire enrarecido, signo inequívoco de que, en sutil grado de inclinación, iban cada vez más abajo.

Mantuvo toda su atención en el camino, la cantidad de pasillos y bifurcaciones era pavorosa, y claramente no había señalamientos o mapas de ubicación estratégicamente colocados como en los parques.

Finalmente, Karin se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, con menos cuidado en sus acabados, teniendo un pomo levemente oxidado que no representaba ninguna medida de seguridad, salvo quizás evitar que el viento la abriera por accidente. Al otro lado, había por supuesto, otro pasillo. Solo que este con más puertas visibles.

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo Karin indicándole la segunda puerta a la derecha—, mi habitación está al fondo, por si ocupas algo. Somos las únicas chicas en el complejo, así que tenemos toda esta ala para nosotras. Si quieres cambiarte de cuarto, vas a tener que limpiar un poco. Escogí este porque es el que está en mejores condiciones, y lo arreglé lo mejor que pude.

—Está bien —repuso Sarada moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

No se sentía cómoda sabiendo que se había tomado tantas molestias para recibirla, era como si de verdad estuviera ansiosa por su llegada.

Abrió la puerta escuchando el crujido del mecanismo. Tendría que arreglar eso o todo el mundo sabría cuándo entraba y cuándo salía de su habitación.

Palpó con la mano el muro a la derecha, donde normalmente estarían los apagadores y encontró uno de balancín que, para su alivio, ofreció más luz que toda la que había en los innumerables pasillos que había recorrido hasta entonces.

—Descansa un rato, vendré más tarde para llevarte a la cocina y las demás áreas que podrías ocupar.

Sarada le agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza dejando que cerrara la escandalosa puerta por fuera.

Miró el espacio a su alrededor. Era mucho más de lo que estaba mentalmente preparada a aceptar como su dormitorio, del que no tenía más expectativa que la más genérica habitación del hotel más barato en el pueblo más olvidado del país más marginado en la franja de reinos.

Las paredes eran lisas, recubiertas de madera de nogal claro, que hacía juego con los muebles casi blancos. La enorme cama estaba al centro, flanqueada por burós de dos cajones, cada uno con una lámpara que parecía más un jarrón con sombrero, y sobre la cabecera, dos paneles con pinturas de flores.

A la derecha, había un mueble largo con más cajones y un enorme espejo encima, pero sobre la pared, como si no formara parte de él. Sobre el mueble solo había un florero en el que descansaba un ramillete de flores amarillas que no supo reconocer. Torció un poco la boca, no había sido la mejor en esa clase así que no podría asegurar que no fuesen algún tipo de amenaza.

Al fondo, podía ver un tercer mueble, sin duda un guardarropa, por lo que ese tendría que ser el vestidor, por consiguiente, el baño estaría en esa dirección.

Saltó a la cama. El cobertor color beige tenía estampado de ramilletes de flores de tonos entre rosado y malva, y sin duda era nuevo, lo que le daba la confianza de que era lo suficientemente salubre como para dormir ahí. Se dejó ir de espaldas sintiendo los mullidos cojines, viendo el techo, también de madera, y dejándose envolver por un olor dulzón, totalmente distinto al de humedad y encierro de los pasillos.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y permitió pasar creyendo que se trataba de Karin, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, una sonrisa de dientes afilados, a juego con una mirada socarrona le revelaron un rostro vagamente familiar.

"_Suigetsu Hōzuki"_, pensó.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí —dijo deslizándose hacia el interior, y sin consideraciones por la irrupción, en un instante estaba a su lado, de pie frente a la cama. Sarada se incorporó rápidamente, intentando recobrar la compostura dadas las circunstancias.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente.

—Has crecido un montón—insistió él sin dejar de sonreír, había levantado las manos como si quisiera tocarla, pero se arrepintió a última instancia simplemente metiéndolas en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Sí… supongo.

—Naruto tiene que estar loco como para dejarte venir a este nido de sabandijas.

Sarada recordó lo que le había dicho Karin, y quiso creer que era verdad, que nadie más que ella y Orochimaru conocían la intención de su estadía ahí.

—¿Sabes si mi papá está aquí? —preguntó, como tema infalible para acentuar su ingenuidad.

Suigetsu ensanchó más aun su sonrisa.

—No, él salió hace algunas semanas y creo que tardará un rato en volver.

La chica hizo un mohín. No estaba segura de qué sentir al saber que él tenía más expectativa de verlo a corto plazo que ella en Konoha. No obstante, el hombre rápidamente se prestó para ayudarla con cualquier otra cosa que necesitara.

"_Suigetsu Hōzuki. Natural de Kirigakure. Experto en asesinato."_

Cuando leyó la información sobre él, simplemente le pareció imposible que se tratara de la misma persona, puesto que le había parecido bastante agradable, al margen de la situación por la que lo había conocido de niña. Sin duda alguna, el único sujeto al que le pareció que lo más cordial era ayudarla en lugar de darle vueltas innecesarias a una respuesta simple, si bien todo había quedado en un error.

—Por ahora estoy bien, gracias. Solo algo cansada por el viaje.

—Sí, entiendo. Oye, me toca la cena esta noche ¿quieres algo en especial? Que no sea okonomiyaki, no tienes idea de cómo lo odio y parece ser la única maldita cosa que sabe hacer Karin.

—¿Se turnan para cocinar? —preguntó con cierta suspicacia.

—Pues sí, lamento decepcionarte, pero no hay servidumbre. Normalmente solo cenamos juntos Karin, Jūgo y yo, cuando está Orochimaru y a veces Mitsuki, no tu Mitsuki, nuestro Mitsuki, el mayor, quiero decir. Maldita sea, les dije que deberíamos ponerles nombres diferentes.

Sarada no pudo evitar el sonreír. Había algo divertido en la forma en la que hablaba que, en lugar de hacerlo parecer torpe, solo daba la impresión de ser mucho más joven de lo que realmente era.

—Cualquier cosa está bien. Supongo entonces que, ya me tocará turno.

—Claro, siempre será bueno probar algo nuevo. Debo irme, si Karin me encuentra aquí, seguro trata de matarme.

Y así como había llegado, simplemente volvió a marcharse, por lo que aprovechó para desempacar. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera la ropa en la maleta, menos se arrugaría.

Los cajones estaban limpios, así que su tarea no era especialmente difícil. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el preguntarse cómo era que esa habitación era tan adecuada e incluso linda, estando en un sitio que no era una casa en toda regla, sino un escondite clandestino.

El tiempo que tendrían operando era más que los meses que calculaba el capitán Yamato.

Era claro que Orochimaru había jugado con todos en los últimos años.

Sacó un joyero pintado a mano que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños número catorce, dentro había puesto los objetos más significativos para darle un trasfondo a su historia, la que había armado junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, considerando las posibilidades totalmente seguras de que revisaran sus cosas.

Dentro estaba una copia de la única foto que tenía con su madre y padre juntos. Una con su equipo, otra con Chōchō de hacía unos años, y otra más reciente. Sería solo una adolescente que buscaba reafirmar su lugar en el mundo, su cercanía con sus raíces Uchiha y buscaba la aprobación constante de un padre ausente que era prácticamente una leyenda en el mundo ninja.

La dejó estratégicamente puesta junto a las flores que ya estaban ahí. Al lado puso los frascos de loción que había comprado con Chōchō en una salida que organizaron a modo de "despedida", aun antes de siquiera decirle a su madre, y otros enseres que acentuaran una personalidad sencilla con tendencia a la vanidad.

Cada cosa en su sitio.

Para cuando Karin la llamó a cenar desde el otro lado de la puerta, ya había revisado cada parte de la habitación sin encontrar nada anómalo, y también sus cosas estaban acomodadas, aunque tampoco era como si hubiera mudado toda la habitación que ocupaba en casa de su madre, así que incluso se había dado un baño rápido.

Se arregló el pelo colocando los broches para sostenerse el flequillo que ya casi era tan largo como el resto de su cabello, y salió a su encuentro.

La pelirroja la esperaba recargada en el muro, al verla, solo le sonrió y emprendieron la marcha. Esperaba otra sucesión de pasillos, sin embargo, apenas dieron la vuelta en la esquina, bajaron unas escaleras con el equivalente a dos pisos y ya estaban frente a una puerta corrediza. Al entrar, se encontraron en otra habitación que también tenía acabados sumamente hogareños en relación al resto de la construcción. Un comedor, relativamente grande para el número de personas que Suigetsu dijo que normalmente cenaban, yacía en el centro, luciendo minúsculo en comparación al espacio disponible.

A un costado había un mueble con un televisor empotrado, y un sillón largo con cojines de frente a él.

Del otro lado, solo separado por un medio muro, la cocina.

—¡Casi acabo! —exclamó Suigetsu mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

Karin se llevó la mano a la sien, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé cómo ese hombre se las ingenia para ser tan ineficiente —dijo, invitando a Sarada a sentarse.

—Disculpa —susurró —¿Cuál es mi lugar?

Karin miró la mesa. Esa era una buena pregunta.

—La cabeza de la mesa, de un lado y de otro, normalmente quedan vacías, porque son los lugares de Orochimaru-sama y Sasuke-kun. A la derecha de Orochimaru, si no está Mitsuki, es mi sitio. A la izquierda esta Jūgo, y junto a él, ese tarado.

—¡Te escuché, zorra! —se quejó Suigetsu.

—¡Cuida tu vocabulario frente a Sarada! —reclamó Karin yendo hacia la cocina.

Sarada se encogió levemente. La sensación de incomodidad estaba superando con creces la incertidumbre de saberse espía descubierto. No entendía del todo la dinámica de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Honestamente, esperaba que cada quien se apañara como pudiera en los asuntos domésticos, sin embargo, estaba ahí, junto al comedor, mirando una discusión que había empezado por un insulto casual y ya iba por un reclamo a la ausencia de un número par en la vajilla, porque, en lo que podía entender, sin motivo justificable, Suigetsu había roto intencionalmente un elemento de cada servicio.

—Sarada, ¿verdad?

La voz del hombre detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Era increíblemente alto, con un tono muscular bien definido.

—Sí, soy Sarada Uchiha.

—Mi nombre es Jūgo. Ya nos habíamos conocido, solo que eras muy pequeña ¿Está bien si te llamo por tu nombre? ¿O prefieres que sea más formal?

Sarada se inclinó levemente, avergonzada por el exceso de amabilidad con la que era recibida.

—Sarada está bien.

Ambos tomaron su lugar en la mesa. Parecía que él no tenía ninguna intención de siquiera acercarse a la zona de conflicto que era la cocina, y Sarada estaba a favor de eso, así que se sentó en la silla contigua a la que había dicho Karin que era suya, y permaneció en silencio, tan solo esperando que la noche acabara pronto.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. ¿Qué eres tú?

**¿Qué eres tú?**

El extraño sentimiento de estar en un lugar que no era su casa, pero tampoco un sitio de paso, mantenía a Sarada en la cama, con la mirada en el techo, completamente a oscuras, pero consiente gracias al reloj digital, de que eran las seis de la mañana.

Lo que sentía eran tan diferente como parecido a lo que sintió la primera vez que se quedó en casa de Chōchō, con la pregunta "¿a qué hora se levantan estas personas?" repitiéndose más o menos cada cinco minutos.

Luego de la cena, y tras mirar media película en el televisor, todos se separaron y Karin no le había dicho a qué hora empezaría su entrenamiento, tampoco lo había preguntado en su urgencia por alejarse de ellos, así que ahí estaba, despierta desde hacía media hora tratando de escuchar algún ruido que delatara que, al menos Karin, ya estaba de pie.

Decidió vestirse. Si la llamaban en cualquier momento, no quedaría como dormilona.

Sin embargo, casi una hora después, y sin pistas sobre su futuro inmediato, se deslizó al pasillo, deliberando si era buena idea irla a buscar a su habitación, o no.

Al final decidió ir a la cocina, quizás ahí estaría alguien más.

En silencio, caminando casi en puntas de pie para no hacer crujir la tierra, entró a la habitación que conformaba la sala de estar, comedor y cocina.

Suspiró con alivio al ver a Suigetsu, con todo y que parecía más desperdigado en la silla que sentado.

Él giró el rostro levemente al sentir su presencia.

—Buenos días —saludó tímidamente.

—Buenas —respondió el otro apenas moviéndose.

Sarada pensó cabalmente en un globo de agua dejado en el suelo, que solo mantiene la forma por la película plástica.

Sabía perfectamente sobre la habilidad del hombre para manipular la estructura de su cuerpo, así que no le pareció tan descabellado, con todo y que le costaba un poco creer que podía hacerlo con libertad y fluidez cada que le placía, y no como resultado de una secuencia de sellos. Incluso parecía que le pasaba sin que lo provocara.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, notando cierto semblante moribundo.

—Ni me había metido en la cama cuando Orochimaru llamó a Karin. La tuve que llevar al otro lado del País del Viento… ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que es eso? Y lo hice en una noche. A nadie le importa si me muero y esa remolacha malagradecida ni siquiera me miró cuando llegamos, solo me botó como si se hubiera bajado de una carreta.

Suigetsu cerró los ojos.

—Karin compró un montón de cereales y no sé qué más para que desayunes. Solo come y vamos a la zona de entrenamiento.

Sarada jadeó.

—¿Solo me estabas esperando? —preguntó, avergonzada por haberse quedado sin hacer nada en su cuarto desde hacía rato, y principalmente porque no escuchó a Karin irse —¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Karin dijo que, si volvía a acercarme un poco a tu habitación, me castraba. Y yo le creo.

Sin hacer más preguntas, fue a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de la alacena que le habían indicado, y tal como le había sido advertido, había un montón de cereales, en todas las presentaciones posibles, y que iban desde arroz, hasta maíz y trigo. También había hojuelas de avena, sola y preparada en granola, bolsas de fruta deshidratada, frascos y latas de conservas, escabeches, encurtidos y almíbares. Sacos de harinas y granos, cajas de leche en tetrabrick y otras cosas que solo reafirmaban lo que Karin ya le había dicho: que estaría ahí por algunos meses.

—¡También te dejó arroz y verduras en la nevera! —gritó el otro desde su sitio.

Con espanto, Sarada se dio cuenta de que cada vez parecía más una gelatina que una persona, y no sabía si era normal o no.

Tragó saliva. Rápidamente se preparó algo y fue a la mesa, sentándose a su lado.

Sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al ver cómo su cara adquiría una apariencia inaudita, como el primer pastel de Chōchō, que se suponía era su cantante favorito, pero al salir del horno solo era una penosa criatura que suplicaba una muerte misericordiosa, y que no mejoro con el betún, por el contrario, ya parecía haber salido del infierno.

Sin decir nada, deslizó hacia él el plato de avena que había preparado.

—Quizás deberías comer algo —susurró.

De pronto, Suigetsu simplemente pareció reventar, salpicando todo el suelo.

Sarada ahogó un chillido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar qué hacer o a quien llamar, el agua volvió a arremolinarse formando el cuerpo del hombre que reía a carcajadas.

—Nah, estoy bien. ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

—Qué raro eres…

Abochornada, y con la sensación de haber sido humillada, desvió la mirada, concentrándose únicamente en su desayuno.

Suigetsu volvió a sentarse, pero dándole la vuelta la silla para recargar los brazos en el respaldo.

—Tu papá me pegó la primera vez que le hice eso.

Ella no pudo evitar el mirarlo de soslayo.

Aparentemente, de verdad estaba convencido de que estaba ahí por él.

—¿Qué edad tenían? —preguntó quedamente.

—Catorce.

Sarada bajó el plato y alineó los palillos.

—¿Cómo fue…? —empezó a preguntar, dudando un poco sobre cómo abordar el tema.

Su padre había sido muy escueto en la explicación de su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, Naruto no sabía nada más que los resultados finales, y su madre tenía una versión escabrosa, más parecida a una película serie B, que a cualquier posible entrenamiento real, con la que seguramente esperaba infundirle un terror irracional hacia la figura del sannin.

Sin embargo, pese a no haber formulado la pregunta, esta quedó como flotando en el aire.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se tensó, y la joven vio un reflejo en sus ojos que le causó inquietud.

—Orochimaru entrena diferente a cada persona, dependiendo de su potencial. Supongo que es parte de su genialidad, y del motivo por el que todos sus estudiantes son poderosos a su manera, en lugar de calcarse a sí mismo en cada uno. Ni siquiera Sasuke, que fue a quien le dedicó más tiempo, tiene un estilo medianamente parecido al de él.

—Me refiero… ¿estaban todos a la vez?

—¿Cómo en la Academia? —preguntó de vuelta.

Ella asintió.

—Pues… no… no realmente… pero… Cuando quería enseñar la misma cosa básica, nos la enseñaba a todos, aunque tampoco imagines una multitud. Antes de que llegara Sasuke, éramos como veinte, después solo quedamos él, Karin y yo.

—¿Y qué pasó con los otros?

Suigetsu torció la boca llevándose la mano al mentón.

—La mayoría se murió en la invasión de Oto a Konoha. A Jirōbo y Kidomaru, los mataron chicos de Konoha, a Tayuya y a los gemelos se los cargaron los de Suna. A Kin y Zaku los mató Orochimaru, a Dosu lo mató el actual Kazekage, y también hizo lo mismo con Kimimaro.

Sarada se quedó en silencio, incapaz de concebir la naturalidad con la que le estaba contando eso. Aunque ya conocía la historia, debido a todo lo que debió documentarse durante el último año para esa misión. Incluso sabía que a ese sujeto Kimimaro, no lo había matado el Kazekage Gaara, sino que había sucumbido a su propia enfermedad y el esfuerzo de la batalla.

Luego de escandalizarse porque en la versión que se enseñaba en la Academia no se ahondaba en la participación de Orochimaru como artífice de dicha invasión, y el asesinato de dos maestros Kage, acabó con más dudas que respuestas, entre ellas el motivo por el que se calificaba la decisión de su padre para ser discípulo de Orochimaru, como un secuestro y no como precisamente una elección. Dudosa en su concepción moral, pero decisión, al fin y al cabo.

Supuso que los términos eran claves legales para evitar incómodas aclaraciones futuras, en una optimista esperanza de que volviera como niño fugado de su casa luego de una rabieta. Aunque todo en la vida joven de su padre no era más que una sucesión de hechos difíciles de redactar sin sonar a que alguien debía de matarlo por el bien del mundo.

—¿Lista? Se supone que te haga un… examen…

Sarada asintió. No había comido mucho, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo sabiendo lo que sabía. Se le revolvía el estómago.

—Solo lavo los platos.

—No, déjalos, ya lo hará Jūgo.

—Creí que…

—Jūgo es el señor amable que hará lo que sea para ayudar… siempre que no se ponga loco, entonces solo te puedo dar un consejo: corre por tu vida.

—¿Ponerse loco?

—No quieres saber.

Suigetsu tomó su espada, que había recargado en la silla vacía de la cabeza de la mesa, luego la miró por sobre su hombro.

—Jūgo, con la cabeza ida, es el monstruo de tus más horribles pesadillas.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Algo en la habitación

**Algo en la habitación**

Sarada volvió a su habitación cerca del anochecer, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, estaba realmente agotada, Suigetsu no había tenido absolutamente ninguna consideración con ella. Jamás había tenido un entrenamiento o "prueba" tan larga, por llamar de alguna manera a la tortura prolongada a la que la había sometido.

Alguna vez había escuchado, de modo despectivo, a algunas kunoichi de la promoción de su madre y que recién eran chūnin, que ya no entrenaban a los chicos como antes. Había creído que se trataba de cierto resentimiento generacional por haberse visto completamente eclipsadas por un grupo pequeño de compañeros que ya eran considerados héroes de guerra, sin embargo, cuando Suigetsu dijo lo mismo mientras se reía de ella, consideró seriamente que era verdad.

"_A tu edad, tu padre ya había barrido el suelo conmigo varias veces"_

Quizás, pero a su edad, Suigetsu también tenía la misma edad.

Era como si ella peleara con Mitsuki o Boruto, había un equilibrio razonable, no solo por poder, sino por experiencia.

Se levantó por orgullo, y porque detestaba que la compararan con quien fuera, peor aún si se trataba de su padre. Pero apenas estuvo dentro de su habitación, no dudó en dejarse caer de rodillas y antes de darse cuenta, ya había empezado a toser, notando con horror algo de sangre.

—No creo que sea el pulmón —susurró palpándose el pecho y poniendo atención a su respiración, esperando no escuchar gorjeos o algo similar.

—No. Es tu nariz.

Sarada saltó levantando el kunai, aunque lo bajó enseguida al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su padre: Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie en medio de la habitación oscura.

—¿Mi nariz?

—Te la rompió ¿no? La acomodaste, pero realmente no sanaste la lesión.

—Tú… ¿estabas mirando?

—Tu desempeño en taijutsu es muy pobre, sobre todo comparado con un ninja experimentado como Suigetsu. Pretendes acabar de un golpe, esa es una estrategia de Sakura, si es que así se le puede llamar, pero tú no dominas su técnica. Hacer eso es imprudente, sobre todo con oponentes ante los cuales no tiene sentido un enfrentamiento directo, por la naturaleza de su cuerpo, y eso lo sabias antes de pelear, ¿no? Que él tiene la capacidad de convertirse en agua. Tu otro error fue esperar que él peleara con el código de combate de Konoha. Él no es de Konoha, me parece que es obvio.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó entre jadeos —¡No te he visto hace más de un año ¿y lo primero que tienes que decir es una crítica?!

—¿Qué haces aquí? Esto no es como una tonta misión genin. Suigetsu pudo haberte matado, no lo hizo porque al final es un sentimental. Eso es bueno, supongo. Al menos para ti.

La joven kunoichi apretó los labios, acentuando el ceño fruncido. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada y sentía que la sangre le hervía. Por un momento creyó que caminaba hacia ella, pero solo iba en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Solo viniste a quejarte de lo pésima ninja que soy?

Sasuke se detuvo.

—Karin está estúpidamente emocionada. Son unas tontas, la dos. Si no se toman esto en serio, vas a acabar muerta.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo se fue. Sin ánimos para discutir, Sarada simplemente se limpió la nariz con la manga.

—Sí. Soy una estúpida —se dijo, pensando que hasta esa mañana estaba totalmente convencida de que se había preparado lo suficiente como para resistir cualquier encuentro con su padre —. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan molesta.

Necesitaba darse una ducha y arreglarse la nariz lo mejor que pudiera. Era la segunda vez que se la rompían, aunque la primera, había sido su madre quién hizo el arreglo, por lo que no había quedado ni una sola marca.

Escupió un par de coágulos en el piso de la ducha, y limpió el espejo empañado para mirar el resultado de su mejor intento de jutsu médico.

La inflamación había disminuido, y aunque estaba ligeramente enrojecido, no le quedaría un moretón. Por otra parte, su alineación no había sido la mejor, así que, si en algunos meses su madre no podía hacer algo por ella, podría usarlo como excusa para negarse a todas las misiones que implicaran algún tipo de seducción. Siempre había sentido repulsión por esas, aunque no negaba que Naruto seguramente estaba bajo amenaza de muerte para no darle ninguna.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, entrecerró los ojos y tomó el secador de pelo. Realmente no le gustaba llevarlo largo, pero desde hacía un año, cuando empezaron los esbozos de aquella misión y la preparación de su personaje, había decidido dejar de cortarlo.

"_Su personaje"_, pensó con resignación.

Le tomó poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía que maquillarse lo suficiente como para que fuese percibida como una chica vanidosa, pero no demasiado como para parecer que ejercía otra clase de oficio.

Apenas apareció por la puerta de la zona habitable común, no pudo evitar el colorarse por completo cuando Suigetsu le silbó a modo de piropo.

—Mira que todos nos pusimos guapos para recibirte, Sasuke.

—¿Guapos? —preguntó Jūgo mirándose.

Él, en efecto, llevaba una camiseta nueva, pero se debía más a que no tenía ropa limpia, no había tenido humor suficiente como para encargarse de esas tareas, aunque esperaba que la presencia de Sarada pudiese levantarle los ánimos, sobre todo ya que podía notar que ella cuidaba bien de su arreglo personal. Sin embargo, Suigetsu no parecía tener nada en especial… hasta que notó algo.

—¿Te bañaste?

La pregunta hizo que Sasuke levantara el rostro, impávido como siempre, mientras que Sarada, sentándose a la mesa del comedor, se preguntaba lo mismo. En realidad, se preguntaba más por qué parecía tan fresco, y se horrorizó de imaginar que el día de tortura no había significado absolutamente ningún esfuerzo para él.

Suigetsu, además, lucía inexplicablemente orgulloso del hecho de haberse bañado, con su delantal blanco, una sartén en la mano y una cuchara de bambú en la otra. Era como si se tratara de dos personas diferentes por completo: ese tipo: cocinero feliz que le había hecho la broma por la mañana convirtiendo su cuerpo en agua, y el que pudo haberla matado en un enfrentamiento meramente exploratorio.

—Se ven tan lindo juntos —dijo mirando a ambos.

Sasuke bufó, lo que hizo que la joven kunoichi apretara los dientes, pero tratando de poner su mejor cara solo sonrió.

—Creí que nos turnábamos —dijo tímidamente, pensando que era la segunda noche que él tenía que hacer la cena.

—Ah, sí, hoy le tocaba a la remolacha, pero como no está…

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Sasuke interrumpiéndolo.

—Está en el País del Viento, Orochimaru le pidió no sé qué cosa.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, la bruja se puede cuidar sola, no te preocupes.

—No seas idiota, no es por eso, Orochimaru dijo que Sarada estaría bajo su tutela.

—Ah… pues yo estoy a cargo ahora, supongo. Pero por el momento, vamos a cenar, _Sasuke-kun_.

Sasuke volvió a resoplar, pero esta vez, Sarada sintió un escalofrío por la forma en la que había dicho el nombre de su padre, como si le estuviera coqueteando, acentuando el gesto al inclinarse innecesariamente cerca de él para servirle en el plato.

No satisfecho con eso, cuando pasó por detrás de ella, hizo algo, como rozando su cuello, que volvió a estremecerla, para luego detener la mano en su hombro.

—Te ves tan linda, uno realmente se deprime de ver solo hombres sudorosos en esta madriguera.

La joven se quedó perpleja, estaba tan cerca que había podido sentir su aliento, pero realmente fue algo en la vibración de su voz lo que provocó que su piel se erizara. Lo miró de soslayo, era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así y no estaba segura de qué hacer.

Ni siquiera chicos de su edad habían hecho tal cosa con ella, aunque sí había visto cómo se acercaban a otras chicas.

Ese pensamiento serenó de alguna manera la oleada de sensaciones, y aunado a su comentario, pronto concluyó con que exactamente eso le diría a cualquiera, por lo que, de ninguna manera significaba que la encontrara realmente linda.

—No soy tan linda, me rompiste la nariz hace rato.

—Perdona por eso, pensé que lo habías visto venir.

De cualquier forma, mientras que Naruto había amenazado con convertir al primer niño que dijo que Himawari era linda, en el almuerzo de Kurama, su padre simplemente había empezado a comer, como si apenas notara el mundo a su alrededor.

Sarada lo miró de soslayo, y resultó ser un mediocre consuelo, darse cuenta de que era así siempre y no solo con su madre, cuando tenía a bien aparecer en la casa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, alcanzando la salsa de anguila para verter un chorro generoso en su planto, reconsiderando las opciones para continuar su misión. Pensaba que de alguna manera tenía que superar las expectativas puestas en ella para que pudiese acercarse pronto a Orochimaru. De nada le servía perder el tiempo con esas personas, ni siquiera con su padre.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. La muerte roja

**La muerte roja**

Un alarido sobrecogió a Sarada, despertándola súbitamente.

La joven kunoichi se sentó, tratando de orientarse respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Por un instante llegó a creer que lo había imaginado, pero su repetición, seguido de un eco pavoroso que parecía recorrer todos los túneles de aquella guarida.

Rápidamente, alcanzo su bolsa de armas y salió de la habitación. Afuera, se percató de que no se trataba del eco, que había más de una persona gritando.

Sobrecogida, porque nunca en su vida había escuchado algo parecido. Decidió salir, lo que fuera que sucedía, era sin duda algo que tenía que reportar, por lo que abrió la segunda puerta, la que separaba el "ala de chicas" que solo ella ocupada. Al hacerlo, el sonido tuvo un nuevo incremento de claridad, lo que le ayudó a reconocer la dirección de la que provenía.

Corría por uno de los pasillos terrosos, oscuro a tramos por la distribución espaciada de las lámparas, y con olor a humedad, cuando tuvo que ponerse alerta para recibir el embiste de algo, o alguien, según notó al acabar rodando hasta quedar en un tramo iluminado.

Se incorporó rápidamente, girando un kunai entre los dedos para poder acomodarlo y usarlo como arma de combate y no arrojarlo.

Se trataba de un hombre inmenso, pasaba de los dos metros y su talla casi cubría por completo el estrecho pasillo. Se había detenido luego de embestirla, sin embargo, no parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido, como si estuviera ofuscado por sus emociones; bufaba, sudaba y pronto empezó a golpear los muros con sus musculosos brazos, haciendo caer trozos de roca.

Por su vestimenta, a medio camino entre bata de hospital y pijama barato, a su mente únicamente pudo acudir una palabra: prisionero.

Respiró pesadamente, sin duda se trataba de una fuga, o un amotinamiento, a juzgar por el barullo, y tenía solo un par de segundos para decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer al respecto, lo que no le representó un problema, pues si quería saltar a la tutela de Orochimaru, tenía que demostrar que no se acongojaba con ese tipo de tareas.

—Bien —se dijo, tomando posición.

Ya se había enfrentado a oponentes grandes, así que no le debía de suponer mucho problema, sin embargo, luego de su primer ataque, se percató de que había algo más inusual que solo el comportamiento de ese individuo: su piel era más dura de lo usual.

Tras pensarlo un momento, concluyó que tendría la movilidad reducida, esa dureza tendría que sacrificar la flexibilidad, así que cambió de estrategia.

No pudo evitar saltar por su victoria cuando el hombre finalmente cayó de bruces al suelo.

Pasó por encima de él para seguir avanzando.

El túnel se hacía más ancho a cada instante, hasta que se encontró en un espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar un edificio.

Las luces la deslumbraron, eran considerablemente más brillantes que las de los pasillos, aunque luchó por sobreponerse al efecto usando el sharingan. Su vista se ajustó y reaccionó enseguida para seguir el movimiento de Suigetsu y su espada que estaba rodeado por un grupo considerable de individuos vestidos de la misma manera que el que se había enfrentado a ella.

Saltó hacia atrás al escuchar un grito grotesco, una inmensa cosa de aspecto rugoso se dejaba caer, llevando consigo a un grupo de prisioneros. Al verlo de cerca, aun entre las protuberancias y deformidades, estaba totalmente segura de que se trataba de Jūgo.

Inspeccionó el área, dentro del caos, todo parecía estar en orden, y al levantar la vista, en algo parecido a un balcón, se encontraba su padre, sin hacer nada en particular, tan solo mirando hacia abajo.

—¡Hey! ¡Princesa cuatro ojos! —exclamó Suigetsu llamando la atención de Sarada, que no se esperaba obtener un apodo, menos aún en un momento como ese —. ¡Va para allá!

Precisamente, un prisionero se abalanzaba para ella y sin problema, lo recibió con un puñetazo en el mentón, dejándolo inconsciente incluso antes de caer.

Suigetsu rio escandalosamente.

—¡Uno más!

En ese momento, Sarada se dio cuenta de que no era que el prisionero fuera voluntariamente por ella, sino que Suigetsu se los estaba arrojando.

—¡Oye! ¡No son balones!

Hizo lo mismo que con el otro, y finalmente todo estuvo en calmo, salvo por los jadeos de Jūgo que luchaba contra la transformación de su cuerpo.

Aparte de ellos, había otros cuatro ninjas de pie que usaban otra clase de ropa, un tipo de uniforme que los cubría casi por completo.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!

La atronadora voz de Karin hizo que todos giraran la vista hacia ella que se aparecía por la boca de uno de los múltiples túneles que convergían en esa estancia.

—Estábamos haciendo un poco de ejercicio —respondió Suigetsu.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba molesta, no fue sino hasta que vio a Sarada, con su camiseta y pantalones cortos, descalza y claramente recién salida de la cama, que se sintió verdaderamente furiosa.

—¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que dejó que esto pasara?!

Jūgo, ya más humano, señaló a Suigetsu como un niño pequeño acusando a su hermano, al igual que los otros cuatro, y Sarada entreabrió la boca cuando, Karin miró a su padre: el hombre más parco, inexpresivo, que no mostraba interés en nada en particular, y él asintió, dándole la razón.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No sé ni por qué me molesté en preguntar. ¿Tienen a todos los prisioneros?

Suigetsu, aún con su sonrisa impertinente, solo se incorporó, pasando su gigantesca espada a su hombro.

—Puede que se hayan escapado algunos.

Esta vez, la pelirroja gruñó, encaminándose al centro de la habitación.

—¡Hey tú! —chilló, mirando a uno de los uniformados, —¡El equipo de comunicación!

El hombre corrió hacia una de las oficinas, trayendo consigo un maletín negro. Al abrirlo, Karin sacó, de entre la espuma moldeada, unos comunicadores que arrojó a Suigetsu y Jūgo, quienes se los pusieron en la oreja derecha. Karin se acomodó una diadema, ajustaron la frecuencia y ella hizo una posición de manos que ya había visto antes, concentrándose.

—Eres un tarado —se quejó.

No hubo necesidad de decir a quién se refería, todos lo asumieron.

De pronto, el modo de la situación cambió por completo, los tres adquirieron una seriedad que Sarada no había visto hasta el momento, y al recibir la primera indicación, los dos ninjas salieron corriendo. El silencio era abrumador, por eso la voz de Karin dando indicaciones a través de la diadema era perfectamente clara.

—¿Puede encontrarlos a todos? —preguntó Sarada a uno de los uniformados, este las miró con curiosidad, como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Aunque un alarido distante le hizo girar la vista hacia otro lado.

—Desde que la conozco —dijo —. Ningún prisionero se ha escapado estando bajo su cuidado.

—¿Y desde cuando la conoces?

—Ella tenía trece cuando la dejaron a cargo de la guarida en la que yo estaba asignado. Fue una locura, nadie creía que Orochimaru-sama de verdad le hubiese dejado autoridad sobre todo el lugar. El ninja más joven luego de ella, le llevaba ocho años.

—¿No les molestó? Que alguien tan joven fuera su jefa.

—¿Qué si nos molestó? —preguntó con sorna —. Un compañero organizó un motín para matarla.

Sarada contuvo un jadeo.

—¿Qué pasó?

El ninja levantó la vista, hacia donde permanecía Sasuke, aún inmóvil, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que ella también lo mirara.

—Ese hombre es Sasuke Uchiha —le dijo, con lo que Sarada confirmó que no tenía ni idea de quién era ella —. Es uno de los ninjas más poderosos que he conocido. Entre él y Karin controlaron todo el motín, recuperaron a los prisioneros, los devolvieron a su celda y…

La joven kunoichi le miraba con toda atención.

—Ella ordenó ejecutar a los ninjas que se revelaron.

La escena que pasó por su mente no era del todo clara, no podía realmente imaginar algo así.

—Trece…— susurró.

Al volver la vista a Karin, algo en ella había cambiado, o en realidad, la percepción que tenía sobre ella.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Hace un tiempo hice una historia que iba precisamente de cómo Karin aseguró su lugar como guardiana, se llama "Redefinición", por si quieren una versión extendida de lo ocurrido._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
